


Coda

by RosaleenBan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e02, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is having a small freak out after their second mission. Ward doesn't do much, but he does make Fitz feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I threw together with my Fitz/Ward feels after watching tonight's episode. Enjoy!

Fitz tried to relax as he watched the last of smoke from the rocket launch fade from the horizon. Simmons and the others had already made their way back into the bus, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

This – this was grounding. Science he knew. Science and engineering were beautiful in their patterns and rules. Even in SHIELD, for someone like him, science felt safe.

And then there was the Peruvian army. And Centipede, whoever they and their backers actually were. And the Chitauri, for that matter.

 Maybe he wasn’t cut out to be in the field. Simmons said he was, and he trusted her – his best friend, of course he did – but she was known to be wrong. Or, if not _known to be_ exactly, it had happened. That once. Kind of.

“Breathe,” a voice said beside him, and he automatically took in a deep breath.

For the third time that day, Ward was sitting beside him, just close enough that he could feel the other man’s warmth. If Fitz relaxed his shoulders just a bit, the two men would be touching. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and straightened his spine instead.

“Is it always like this? Out there?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the smoky remains of the launch when he opened them.

“In my experience? No. But then again, I’ve never been on a team like this,” Ward told him. “You want to know what I think, though?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Fitz said, hoping he seemed no more frazzled than usual.

“I think it probably will be, but we’ll get better at it. As a team.”

Whatever he had expected Ward to say, that wasn’t it. He was sure Ward hated everyone on this team – hated the very idea of a team, even. He turned to look at the other agent. “Really?”

Ward laughed. “Yeah, as long as you learn to speak actual English sometimes.” He reached out and pushed Fitz jokingly.

“I speak English; you seem to be listening in one of those five other languages you know,” Fitz laughed with him, going with the push. When he straightened himself up again, he realized Ward had rearranged his arm to fall right where Fitz’s had been, ensuring that they would be touching when Fitz righted himself.

For a moment, his whole body went still. Was he reading Ward correctly? There hadn’t been much indication until today –

But today was a day for firsts, wasn’t it? A day for risks and adventure.

Fitz leaned into Ward’s arm experimentally. When Ward didn’t move away, he glanced over at him.

Ward was looking out at the last of the smoke, eyes as fixed as Fitz’s had been. But there was a small smile on his face. He leaned further into Fitz, only their arms pressed together.

Fitz looked out at the empty desert, too. He was pretty sure the smile on his face was a match for Ward’s.


End file.
